TwiNight
by x.Blue.eyed.bella.x
Summary: Zoey Swan is just an average teen from Forkes, but the day she is marked this all changes. She moves to the Cullen House of Night where all is not as it seems. Main twilight characters and house of night characters enjoy : x
1. Things are gunna change

Twilight & House of Night Crossover. - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

This is a Twilight & H.O.N crossover,, it starts halfway through Breaking Dawn & the first house of night book marked.

The pain was bewildering. Exactly that - I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening. My body was rejecting the pain, I was sucked into a blackness that enabled me to relive the last few moments once more.

****

I managed to resist the urge to cough, I rolled my eyes at Jessica, not bothering to hide my annoyance at her usual shallowness. That's when I saw him, the dead guy. Well, he wasn't dead, undead I s'pose you could say, but there was no mistaking the fact, he was a vampire. Worse, a tracker vampire, at my locker. I would have known what he was, even if I hadn't felt the darkness and power radiating from him and there was no way I could miss his mark, the sapphire - blue half crescent moon on his forehead and the infamous Cullen Crest that surrounded it.

"Zoë Swan, Night has chosen you, Your destiny awaits at The Cullen House of Night."

He reached up and placed his bony white finger against my forehead, then the burning began.

****

I immersed from my flashback and the pain was worse than it ever was. Burning. Tearing. Agony. I coughed and coughed till I thought I my lungs would rip apart, black dots appeared in front of my eyes and yet again was submerged into darkness. This time was different, I didn't feel scared, I felt hope.

I opened my eyes to blinding sunshine and allowed my body to relax and sink into the soft, lush grass. The smell of earth and flowers reached my nose, as the sound of birds singing and the gentle wind reached my ears. I sat upright and tried to take in my surroundings. My eyes gazed in amazement at the beautiful scene before me, and then they met another set of eyes. Big sapphire diamonds framed by a set of thick brown eyelashes like feather dusters. I immediately was trying to figure out if this new being was a possible threat, a feeling I was not used to, I was never this intuitive. However, the closer I looked, the eyes were filled with kindness and love.

I tore my eyes from the stunning gaze and allowed my eyes to take in the rest of the persons appearance. The rest of the features on the face were absolutely perfect. The perfect curve to the bottom lip, the model like high cheek bones, even the nose was a near perfect shape. The complexion was dazzling, it sparkled and glittered in the sunlight enhancing the beautiful markings framing the eyes and swirling round the rest of the face. This stunning face was surrounded by a thick mass of flowing mahogany hair that waved to shape her face then eventually stopped at her waist.

It was at this point I realised how weird I must look, gawking at her like she was an animal in a zoo. She looked so powerful and made me feel inferior and scared.

"Do not fear young one, I am Nyx, a Goddess, the vampire Goddess. Night personified. Welcome Zoeybird, to your new destiny."

OMD SHE KNOWS MY NAME!! HOW CAN THIS BE?!

" Erm.. Hello and um yeah I'm a lil c…c..confused about my new destiny m'am. Would you sorta explain it to m..m..me please m'am?" I stuttered. Picking at my fingernails as I spoke.

"Zoeybird, you are special to me, you are a chosen one. There is no need to be nervous, so you can stop picking at your nails now," Nyx chuckled and spoke softly as she continued, " U-we-tsi- a-ge-hu-tsa, you are not dead as you fear, your spirit has only been temporarily freed to roam the world of Nunne'hi. However, it is time for you to return to your world." Her words had worked wonders on me, I was no longer afraid, and her use of my grandmothers Cherokee word for me, daughter, had definitely made her gain ,my trust, She bent down and kissed me softly on my forehead, and I felt a strange burning on my skin. " Daughter I love you, and remember darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good." With her parting words, I was released back into my world and awoke from my unconscious state.

For what seemed a century later I awoke from my slumber to another pair of eyes gazing at me, these ones were huge and round, wrinkles and crinkling lines appeared from when you are smiling. I had looked into these eyes so often I would recognise them anywhere.

" Grandma!" I cried in joy, I reached up to hug her and then I realised I had no Idea where I was. " Grandma, where am I?! what happened? All I remember is seeing the tracker and then nothing else."

" Its ok Zoeybird, your safe now, everything is fine don't worry."

"But where am I?!"

" Your at the House of Night infirmary." An unfamiliar voice spoke, I looked up to see the speaker and saw a tall, gorgeous statuesque woman with long wavy blonde hair and a slight look of hostility on her face. " I am Rosalie Cullen High Priestess of The Cullen house of Night, I share the role of high priestess with my sister Neferet, who has kindly agreed to be your mentor. You will meet your roomate in a little while, you need time to recover the shock, young one." Her voice softened at the end of her sentence as If she could empathize with me.

"I'm sorry but this is all too much to take in, does this mean I am a v-v-v-vampire now, like Nyx said?" I asked timidly.

" Oh Goddess! Nyx spoke to you? Oh well yes of course she has, you are special to Nyx that much is already clear." Rosalie spoke again a mixture of awe and confusion in her voice.

"When you say 'special to Nyx' and that its clear already, what exactly do you mean?"

This time it was Grandma who spoke, " Zoeybird look in the mirror, you have the most unusual markings a fledgling, sorry, a young vampire, has ever had."

I took the hand mirror from her and gazed at my reflection. It felt like looking at a stranger, but she looked somewhat familiar. A familiar stranger Grandma calls them. The girl looking back at me looked older and more defined than the old Zoë ever was. Yet she somehow looked the same. Then I saw the marks. They had expanded even in the short space of time since I had been marked, and they became more intricate the closer they came to the place Nyx had kissed me.

"Oh I see." Was the only intelligent response my brain was capable of creating at the moment apparently."

As I continued to stare at my reflection, a soft musical voice filled the room.

" Rose? Is she awake yet? Rose?"

The three of us turned around to look at the speaker and there was an almost double of Rosalie, except this woman had dark auburn hair, and was slightly taller than her sister and wore a softer, almost kinder expression on her face.

" Oh she is awake! Hello Zoey, I am Neferet, High priestess, Rosalie's sister and your mentor. I'm so happy your awake, I hope you settle in well and we shall have dinner together soon so we can get to know each other. Would you like that?" She smiled sweetly and I couldn't help but reply with a slightly shy yes and a smile.

"Excellent! Now do you think your up to meeting your roomate?"

"Oh um actually, I'm a bit dazed to be honest, and I was wondering what to do about my mum, I mean what do I tell her?"

" Zoeybird do not worry, Rosalie and I have spoken to her and in a few days you can see her in person and explain for yourself. Do not worry, she just needs a while to adjust to the idea, she'll come round." Grandma said calmly next to me.

" She flipped out didn't she? I knew this would happen and I bet step-loser put all sorts of ideas into her head!" I was getting agitated now, this would somehow end up being my fault as always.

" Zoë, try not to get worked up, just relax and take things one step at a time. Your grandmother kindly brought all your belongings up here and they are in your dorm as we speak." Neferet said soothingly. She gave me a reassuring smile and reminded me of how a mother should be, a mother other than mine.

"Wait a minute, if this is a vampire school, why is grandma here?" I asked confused. This time it was Rosalie who spoke.

" I spoke to the staff and they said it was fine, your grandma is in no danger here Zoeybird, she is your family, and is welcome here." Her face softened and I saw she could be a big ol' mushball at times too.

" Oh um, thank you that is very kind of you." I replied slowly. I sat on the bed not sure what to do with myself, and thankfully Grandma spoke up.

" Maybe Zoeybird should get some rest in her dorm and get to know her new roomie" she suggested serenely.

" Yes of course! Come on Zoë, I'll show you the way." Neferet said excitedly. "Rose, would you take Grandma Redbird to her room as she will be staying the night."

"Yes, no problem, follow me Mrs Redbird"

I hugged Grandma goodbye and as I looked over her shoulder I saw something in Rosalie's eyes I was sure I was not meant to see. I saw a flicker of reluctance and worry as she looked at me. I disentangled myself from Grandma's embrace and followed Neferet out of the door. I could hear Grandma chatting to Rosalie, " There'll be none of this 'Mrs' business sweetie, just call me Grandma." I could here the smile in Rosalie's voice as she replied with an Ok Grandma.

**Chapter Two**

Neferet and I walked through the corridors of the House of Night and she explained to me about her family. " As you know I am a Cullen, our family runs this House of Night. Me and Rosalie share role as high priestess, Our adoptive Father, Carlisle is our Poet Laureate, his wife Esme is our Spells and Charms teacher. Then there is Edward and Jasper, they're not Cullens, but were already adopted by Esme when she met Carlisle, so they joined our family too. Edward Night is our Drama teacher and librarian. Jasper Hale is our fencing professor. That's pretty much it really."

"Jasper & Edward are the youngest members of our family, both are 18 but very talented and mature. Although we all look very young so you probably cant tell." She finished with a short sigh as if she was a little breathless and continued down the corridor.

She came to halt at a majestic oak door, she turned around and continued to stare at my marks. " I'm sorry, forgive me for staring but your marks, they're just so exquisite."

" It's okay, I think I'm gunna have to get used to it round here."

"Oh, well yes I suppose that's quite true. Well lets go met your new roommate!"

Neferet led me up the spiral staircase, her long hair swishing behind her. She made a sharp left turn and knocked on the door.

" Y'all can come in" a voice chirped from inside. Neferet opened to door and there daintily sat on a four poster bed was an extremely petite girl with pale white skin, dark short curly hair and huge blue eyes. She was in a lotus position with a look of deep concentration on her face.

" Allie Rae, meet your new room mate Zoë." Neferet said to the petite girl.

At the word 'Zoë' Allie Rae immediately leaped from her bed and began fussing with her hair and like a countrified tornado she bustled over to us.

" Oh gawsh, I'm so sorry y'all, I completely forgot, how rude of me." The girl twanged in an Oklahoma accent. " I'm Allie Rae Johnson and your Zoey….."

" Zoey Swan, pleased to meet you Allie." I replied pleasantly and received a beaming smile from Allie.

" Oh my, everyone was right, you ARE as beautiful as they all said, as are your special markings. Mind you, being a vision girl and what not, I probably should have seen that coming. I'm so glad your finally here, I was so sad when I heard you'd been hurt." Allie twittered away in her sing song Okie accented voice. I looked at the floor in embarrassment, not sure what to do with myself.

" Right, well I'll leave you girls to it. Zoey, if there's anything you need, you can call on me anytime." Neferet said.

" Thanks Neferet, I appreciate that, goodbye now."

" Bye Neferet!"

"Bye girls, blessed be."

Blessed be, I said silently in my head, and only briefly saw the quick smile Neferet gave me before she swept out of the room.

" Your grandma brought your stuff up here, she's real nice. Oh and I think I know how your feeling, I've been here three months and boy was I happy when they told me I was getting a new roomie. I was all alone on my first night and I cried and cried and cried. But don't worry, I wont let that happen, I'll always be here for you Zoey." I tried to hold back my tears as she embraced me in a soft hug and when I finally spoke my voice was thick with tears.

" Allie Rae, for someone who's just met me, you sure do understand me. I think we are going to be very good friends, and thank you, for everything."

" Aw shucks, s'ok Zo, but we're gunna be late for dinner if we don't hurry."

" Oh, of course lets go."

We walked through the busy halls, and Allie Rae chattered away about the House of Night and how the older the vamps got the longer the hair and nails got.

" Now, when we get to the dining hall, we'll get our food, I think it's nacho night, and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. There is Damien, and yes he is gay but we love him. Then there's the twins

When we walked up to the dining room Allie Rae took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. We walked into the dining hall and walked bam smack into what looked like a supermodel. She walked briskly over to us, gave Allie Rae what looked like the dirtiest look she could muster and stared at me coldly.

" Hello Zoey, I'm Aphrodite, Leader of the Dark Daughters, welcome to The House of Night," she leaned in and gave me an awkward hug and whispered menacingly in my ear " and if you want to stay outta trouble…Don'.." She gave me one last fake smile and the Sarah Jessica Parker look alike flounced off, shaking her butt like there was no tomorrow.


	2. People People and more People!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 2

Her words rang in my ears… don'.…..don'.. I practically hissed as a I vented my anger, I had always hated bullies and just because I'd been marked it did NOT mean I was going to back down from the likes of her. Ok yes, I will allow that she was exceedingly pretty & powerful but c'mon, people can surely see past her perfect act.

" Okay, WOAH! Talk about attitude! Who's she, queen of the school?! If she thinks I'm scared of her she's got another thing coming!"

" Um, Z, She's leader of The Dark Daughters, that's like an extremely, honoured and prestigious, not to mention important school society. Think of it as a Prefect Council with A LOT of council. Please don't get yourself into bother with her, as me mama would say if you fight fire with fire you just get burned" Allie Rae explained to me in her Okie twang.

I grabbed my nachos and brown pop (non diet, uh ohJ) and followed Allie Rae to the booth she was headed. Deep in thought I let my inner klutz take over, I stumbled over a chair leg, my tray slid out of my hands and just when I was sure I would be the cause of a lot of smashing and mess, two stone like, ivory skinned hands flew out from what seemed, like out of no where. He caught my tray, even the brown pop. He span around with inhuman speed. A mass of chocolate brown curls and sea green eyes that I could get lost in and looks to die for is what was facing me. His voice brought me out of my daydream as he spoke in a smooth, velvet voice.

" Miss Swan, I believe this is yours. Brown Pop I see, my favourite, You have good taste." The way he looked in my eyes with much more intensity than his words gave away, however his slight look of amusement in his sheepish grin is what made me laugh.

" Thanks, you have some good skills there, I'm particularly glad you saved the brown pop. "

" I must say with my good skills and your good taste we would make a good team." He gave me a quick wink and carried on " However, we must put that to the test another time."

" I look forward to it. Thanks again Mr….."

"Night, Edward Night." OH MY DAYS ITS HIM! "I must let you get back to your friends they are getting impatient. Good-day Zoey." He respectfully bowed and sharply turned on his heel. I was still reeling from the fact that I had been flirting with none other than the Drama Teacher Neferet had told me about earlier, when Allie Rae bustled over once again reminding me of a countrified tornado; she dragged me over to a booth where I was introduced to her friends.

When we reached their booth they were in full swing of what too me, sounded like a heated discussion (a.k.a fiery argument). They were completely oblivious to our arrival, that Allie Rae yelled at the top her lungs, "Y'ALL HUSH YOUR MUSH! MY NEW ROOMIE IS HERE NOW Y'ALL BE NICE. NOW!"

They all looked up with wide eyes and two girls both simultaneously burst into a fit of giggles.

" Shaunee, Erin the day you two stop laughing will for sure be weirder than seeing a three eyed Billy goat in the middle of Los Angeles as me mama would say." Allie Rae twanged. " As I was saying, y'all this is my new roomie Zoey Swan, she's real nice -"

" And we can totally see why Professor Night was hitting on you."

"Yes Twin we certainly can. You Zo are fiiiiiinneee. Those marks of yours make you look majorly GORGE."

" Zoey, meet The Twins. No. they're not biologically related but they're so alike it doesn't matter . "

" Hey I'm Shaunee and this-

" Is Erin, Hey." _Woah, they finish each others sentences_

Erin it turns out is yet another pretty blonde with big dark brown eyes, Shaunee however is a caramel, smooth skinned beauty with surprisingly green-blue eyes. Both had long, thick dazzling hair and they could both stop traffic with looks like theirs.

" Hi its nice to meet you guys." I gave them a friendly smile and an odd little wave, which in doing so I knocked over a pot of pepper.

" Oh gosh, sorry I'm a klutz and oh no sorry…" my sentence trailed off and I silently blushed an unattractive shade of tomato red. I also frequently blushed as well.

" It's ok Zoey, it's not your fault you're a tad ungainly and maladroit. I'm Damien Maslin, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave me a kind smile and when I looked into his huge brown eyes I saw friendliness. He had sandy brown hair and for a gay kid, he was pretty cute. You couldn't even tell he was gay if you hadn't been told in advance.

" Un what?"

"Mala who?"

Again it was the Twins asking questions like they shared a mind.

" If you spent more time listening in your poetry class instead of ogling at your sometimes sub prof Edward Night, your vocabulary would not be so simple." Damien said to the Twins who looked like they were ready with a come back.

" But Queen Damien, ogling hot guys is what we do best -"

" Why bother with other talents when you already have a kick ass talent anyway."

"Quite right Erin, my sentiments exactly."

" There ya go Queen D, got your fancy vocab in there alright??!"

Damien however just rolled his eyes and looked as if he has resigned himself to the fact they will never learn anything from him.

"And that's pretty much it really" said Allie Rae.

"Oh no it isn't!!! Zoey You have got to tell us about Edward Night!"

"Yeah he was totally checking you out!" Erin clearly was agreeing with Shaunee on this.

" Guys c'mon he's a teacher and I've only just got here, there's no way. He was probably just interested in my special marks or whatever." I said half heartedly, this was a battle I'd already lost and I'd only sat down for five minutes.

"Hmmm, I still say there was something between you too!" As Shaunee said this her and Erin both waggled their eyebrows at each other and whispered 'CHECK IT OUT' As a boy walked past our booth. The boy was medium height, he had a gorgeous russet red colour skin, broad shoulders and looked quite muscular. His hair was cut short and was dark brown like his eyes. His walk was full of confidence and he exuberated happiness where ever he went. The new guy did a double take as he walked past our booth. His vacant expression slowly shifted into a lopsided grin. He strutted over to us and I saw the Twins give small nods of approval. When he arrived at our table they were the first ones to welcome him.

" Well hello there, fancy putting a smile on my face by joining us?" Erin batted her eyelashes at him at gave him an overly friendly smile. He laughed cockily and winked. " Only if I get something in return seeing as it is my birthday." Shaunee immediately not wanting to miss out said " Hey, fancy spreading some of that birthday sugar around?" and waggled her eyebrows.

He was about to reply when his eyes spotted me, I smiled a small smile and went back to eating my nachos.

" Why you must be Zoey Swan." It took me a while to realise he was talking to me before I replied.

" Yeah, that's me, sorry but do I know you?"

"No, well at least not yet anyway. I'm Jacob Black." He took my hand and gave it firm shake. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the twins whispering and looking at me with admiration.

"The reason I ask is because I have been sent to give you this," he handed me a white piece of paper and as he did so our hands brushed and I swear I saw his cheeks blush. I read the note it said:

Dear Zoey, On behalf of the Dark Daughters and Sons I invite you to come to our Twilight party in 3 months time the night of the next new moon. It will begin at Twilight and end at the breaking of dawn. We would like it if you could join us.

Aphrodite.

I felt my eyes widen in shock as I re-read the note. To stunned to speak I passed the note to for the others to see. A look passed between them. No one spoke for a while, the silence was broken by Jacob.

"Well, are you going to go or not?"

"I.. um.. Well.. I dunno!"

"Zoey, you do realise who this is from yes?" Damien asked me as if I was retarded.

" Yes Damien I do, I've only been here a few hours and yet I know who the person who sent this is. She's as thin as a rake and shakes her butt like she's having a muscle spasm. Oh yeah I almost forgot, she's also drop dead gorgeous and a dead rude attitude to match. Did I miss anything else?!" I snapped at Damien.

"Yes Zo, ya did -"

"- Ya left out that she's a Hag -"

"- From hell"

This time in Allie Rae joined in with the Twins. I looked at her and was upset to see how worried she looked, it made her look so young and vulnerable.

"Allie Rae, what's wrong?" I asked my voice softening.

" I don't think going is a good idea Z, Aphrodite is horrible and any party hosted by her is not a good thing. Even if it is a school social event."

" What I don't understand is why they invited you now, its not till 3 months." Damien thought aloud.

" Well, probably because this way I cant back out of it, they gave me plenty of notice. I think I'm gunna have to go, this is Aphrodite here, I don't want to get on her bad side yet. I'm not going to let her scare me, but Will you guys come with me?"

"Z, we would but you can only go with an invite, and we don't have one." Damien said kindly to me.

"I'll go with you."

We all looked up to see who was talking, and saw Jacob. I had completely forgotten he was there, he had been quiet through out our discussion.

" But Damien just said -"

" I know what Damien said," he cut me off " I however do have an invite, I'll go with you."

"Oh…um …well that's very kind thanks." I blushed again, _why did I keep blushing?!_

" Your welcome."

" Well Z, looks like that's settled then, You and Jacob will go too Aphrodite's party. But before you go you HAVE to let me sort out your outfit!!!" Allie Rae told me in a no nonsense voice.

"And we have to do your shoes and -"

"Hair and makeup"

Said Erin and Shaunee, it was clear to me that there was no way of getting out of being turned into s life size dress up doll.

" Right then no problems there, I will do your clothes and handbag, jewellery and the Twins will do your shoes, hair and makeup."

"Awh guys, c'mon, I'm not a Barbie doll, and besides your efforts will be wasted on me I'll never be as gorgeous as everyone else at this school."

I protested with no one even listening to me, Allie Rae, the Twins and Damien were too busy planning on colour schemes for my makeover.

Only one person had heard what I said, he whispered to me " Well Zoey, I think your beautiful, and far prettier than Aphrodite and her hateful hags."

He kissed my hand and left our booth leaving me completely hypnotised.

"Jeesh Z, you've been here five minutes and your already snapping up all the cute boys."

" yeah god, at least leave us some, please -

"just please with you and your boys."

The Twins continued to grumble on and we continued to take no notice of them. Allie Rae and Damien let out huge yawns and said they might think of making there way up to bed.

" Hey guys, mind if I come? I feel exhausted." I asked shyly expecting them to say no.

" Yeah sure Z, I need to show you your room and stuff anyway so that would be cool." Allie Rae sweetly chirped In her okie twang.

They led the way to the dorms and when we got to the girl's dorms, we said bye to Damien and Allie Rae led the way to our room.

" Well, Z, this is our bedroom, the bed by the window is yours, you can have whatever stuff you want in here, I don't mind."

" Um, what time do we have to get up?"

" Oh, sorry Z, forgot to tell you, lessons start at 8pm -3am, breakfast is at 7pm, lunch is at 12am dinner is at 5am."

She plopped onto her bed and instantly fell asleep, her soft snores were soothing.

I walked over to the dressing table near my bed. I sat down on the chair in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. My long, thick dark hair hung in waves past my shoulders, my skin still had its olive colour and the sapphire tattoos did look lovely, the swirled and the Cullen crest in between my eyes was already filled in, none of my new friends was filled in. My blue eyes were huge and round and looked terrified. I told myself that I was still the same Zoey, just with extra stuff now. My reflection seemed calmed by this thought.

I gave a huge yawn and my eyelids started to droop. I changed into my pyjamas, Grandma had left me my silk, lavender P.J's, my favourite pair from her. I climbed into bed and drifted into a soundless sleep.


	3. Love is in the air

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 3

**AN: heyy y'all sorry for the late updating, been so busy lately, anyhow.. Here's chapter 3. Review please, any ideas are cool too, love you all x oh and yeah you know the drill I don't own anything x**

I awoke from my slumber, expecting to see sunlight streaming in through the window, but of course there wasn't, just stars like diamonds glinting in the sky.

" You were expecting sunlight weren't ya?" A sweet voice chirped from the darkness. I looked up to see Allie Rae in cute little pink and lilac pyjamas. Her dark, short curly hair was sticking out all over the place, her blue eyes blurry with sleep. " Yeah, I was too on my first night here, you'll get used to It." She continued in her twang.

" Yeah, hope so, it still weird though. What time is it?" I asked, I needed to know how long till breakfast!

"Just gone, 6:30pm. Do you wanna use the bathroom first or shall I?" Allie Rae asked me.

"Erm, do you mind if I go first?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if she usually liked to go first.

" Yeah sure, go ahead I need to pick out my outfit, ooh speaking of which, you can wear anything as long as it has the Cullen Crest brooch on it somewhere."

" Oh okay, thanks."

I walked into the shower, and let the hot water soothe me, I washed my hair and the smell of lavender and aloe vera washed over me, I gathered my thoughts together and dried off. I walked into our room and saw Allie Rae had already put an outfit together for me, she raced into the bathroom and left me to it.

I tried on the outfit she'd left me, I quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara, a little blusher on my cheeks. I let my hair dry naturally into long dark curls that tumbled down my back.

I looked in the full length mirror at my reflection. I was wearing dark straight jeans, a violet v-neck t-shirt that came down to my hips, a big, chunky black belt hung hugged my waist. My shoes were lovely big black heels that looked great with my jeans. I looked…

" You look amazing!!!" Allie Rae said proudly. " Jacob is going to FLIP when he sees how darlin' you look. But first we're going to get your timetable."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the dorm room. We entered the common room where there were a bunch of papers on a table by the T.V, Allie Rae picked one up and read it aloud.

" Okay so, your first lesson is the same as mine with Professor Esme Cullen, Spells and charms. Second lesson you have Drama with ooh Prof Edward Night. Your third lesson is with Prof Lenobia, she teaches your Equestrian class. Your fourth lesson is Spanish with, oh um Rosalie. Then we have a free period. Rosalie is really scary Z, it would have been better If it was with Neferet but oh well, you'll be fine. Anyway, I'm starved lets go eat."

We walked and chattered about things in general on the way to the dining room. I grabbed some scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice and joined the others in their booth.

" Well good-morning gorgeous!" The Twins shrieked when they saw us.

" Z, looking amazing, Allie Rae you look stunning." Said Shaunee.

Allie Rae blushed prettily, she did look stunning though, she was wearing a turquoise spaghetti strapped top, black wet look leggings and big turquoise wedges. Her hair was perfect and her blue eyes looked huger than usual, rimmed with green eye liner.

The Twins also looked beautiful, both wearing an off the shoulder red and black striped sweater, black shorts and hot red heels to die for. There long legs looked amazing, Erin's hair was in two low bunches and a gorge pendant nestled on her chest, Shaunee's hair was in a cute bun with diamond studs that glinted when the light caught her ears.

Damien too looked great, he was wearing dark jeans, a yellow and grey striped sweater, cashmere he kept informing us. Not a blemish on his face, he looked cute.

It turned out that I had drama with Damien, Spanish with the Twins and that only left one lesson where I was alone.

We sat and ate our breakfast as we people watched, the Twins were rating boys, Damien too, me and Allie Rae just watched as they bickered about whether the guys in the blue top should be rated a 7 or a 9 out of 10. I personally thought he should be a 6 but I kept that to myself so the y wouldn't turn on me!

The bell rang and me and Allie Rae left for our first class, Spells and Charms. Professor Esme welcomed me and introduced me to the class as they all gasped at my marks. Esme guided me to my seat, which was next to none other than 'Hag from Hell' Aphrodite LaFont. She looked stunning in a fitted black blouse, her hair was framing her face and was poker straight. Her piercing blue eyes full of hatred and hostility were rimmed by thick dark lashes and electric blue eyeliner. She was wearing black straight jeans and boots that came just above her knees. They too, were black and were embroidered with turquoise spirals were zippers should have been. They were chunky heels, much higher than mine and I imagined when she stood up she would look extremely glamorous.

I positioned myself so I was as far away from her as was possible sharing a desk with her. She moved over and her nose was scrunched as if she could smell something bad. I paid strict attention to Esme whose heart-shaped face was a complete contrast to Aphrodite's. Prof Esme had long bronze hair that waved to he shoulders. She had topaz eyes full of warmth and dimples when she smiled. Even though she was much older than I was, she looked oh so cute! I took notes and kept a low profile, and was glad when the lesson was over. I hurried out of the classroom after Allie Rae aware of the people whispering as I walked by. She showed me to my next lesson and I entered the classroom.

It didn't look anything like a classroom. The walls were painted black, with sapphire vampyre marks painted on them. The chairs were set up in rows, they were comfy black love seats with turquoise cushions on each of them. The room looked more like an upmarket café than it did a class room. I looked around for somewhere to sit, I couldn't see Damien anywhere, _great!_, I thought. I was still looking lost when someone walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, you look kinda lost so I'm guessing your new here. Come over here, you can sit with me if you want." I looked Emmett up and down, well the Twins would definitely approve. He was HUGE, as in muscles galore, he looked like he should be a boxer or something, he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, dimples and a big gleaming smile.

He led me over to some boys. They looked up as I walked over to them, they shared looks and turned to face me.

" Well hello gorgeous, Emmett is this who you've been eying up?"

Emmett swung a punch at him and I blushed, " This is Quill& Embry, that's Syd, and that's Jacob." He gestured around the group. They all said hi, Embry and Quill looked exactly alike, both big and burly, curly dark hair and brown eyes. The only thing that was different was Quill has red russet skin and Embry's was close to alabaster. Sid had floppy blonde hair, green eyes and a great tan. It wasn't till I looked at each of them and smiled I realised **this** Jacob I had already met.

He stood up with a mischievous look in his eye strolled over to me and slung an arm over my shoulders.

" This everybody, is Zoey Swan."

" Woah, Woah, woah! How do YOU know the hot new girl?!" Emmett demanded.

" Oh me and Zo, go waayyy back", he brushed a piece of hair out of my face and gave me a peck on the cheek. Too shocked to speak, I silently blushed yet again!

" WOAH! Back up the love train Jacob Black, did we miss something?"

" Yeah! Are you two a thing now?"

The boys yelled in outrage. I found my voice and said " No we are not a thing, I've only known him a day and he's head over heels in love with me already." I joked. I gave Syd and Emmett a quick wink and they seemed instantly calmer, and happier.

I sat down in between my 'posse' and chatted to them as we waited for the lesson to start.

" Syd here has a thing for a girl called Allie Rae, and word has it she has a thing for him." Emmett informed me.

" Hey Allie Rae's my roomie, I can hook you guy up easily" I volunteered.

Syd nodded his thanks.

"Hey Allie Rae's friends with Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole, do you know them too?" Emmett asked.

" Oh the Twins, yeah I'm friends with them too why?" I asked curiously.

"Well Embry and Quill think the Twins are HOT!. think you can hook them up?

" Yeah sure I can." I was I a matchmaker now as well?

" I have a thing for Aphrodite but she doesn't know I exist," Emmett divulged looking forlorn.

"Aww. Well actually that's probably a good thing, she's a hag from hell."

The rest of them chuckled appreciatively.

As Emmett was ready to defend her, The door burst open and in walked Professor Edward Night. _Crap!! I forgot he was teaching this lesson._ He went through the register and told us that we would be studying Romeo and Juliet this term. We all grabbed a script and sat back down again.

" Now, today we will be working on improv-ing scenes into modern day language. Today I would like you to get in to pairs and work on recreating the main love scene from the script. At the end you can perform in front of the class. If you need any help just ask." Edward's voice was hypnotising, velvety and smouldering.

Everyone got to their feet and began pairing up. Who would I go with? I didn't know anyone here. I rose out of my chair and found my self surrounded by Emmett, Syd, Embry, Quill and Jacob.

" Oh um hey guys um yeah will someone pair up with me please?"

Jacob bustled over grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other side of the room.

" Wow okay, that was um easy. "

" Well, I wanted to be with you so, I got in there first."

" Yeah I figured. Oh by the way what was that kiss about?!" I demanded.

" I dunno, it was kinda impulsive I guess. I like you Zoey. I really like you. I've only known you a day but it feels like I've known you forever. "

I was stunned. What was I supposed to say to that?! I was searching for an answer when suddenly he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his embrace. He looked into my eyes, intensity was burning bright in his. I knew what was coming. I didn't want to prevent it either. I did like Jacob, I'd liked him from the moment he sat in our booth at dinner yesterday. I knew what he meant when he said it felt like he'd known me forever.

He slowly bent his head to mine. I was no longer aware of anyone else in the room, all that matter was him, me, us. I tilted my face up to his and let him kiss me. The kiss was full of passion, confusion and desire. It made my lips burn from the intensity in the kiss. My head was spinning.

When we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavily. We were both in a daze when the voice shattered through our bubble.

" Zoey, Jacob, I would like to speak to you at the end of the lesson." Edward said in a dangerously quiet voice. His eyes locked with mine, I could see the hurt in his eyes, the anger, he looked at me like I had betrayed him. But how could I have? I had no ties to him what so ever.

He tore his gaze from mine, but not before I saw a tear trickle down his face. At the same time, a tear escaped my eye and I could feel all his pain and anguish. I was bewildered, what was going on? Unable to bear the pain any longer I burst from the room and ran, I kept running till I couldn't run anymore.


	4. Run and dont look back

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 4

Hey guys this is chapter4, enjoy r&r , thanks. Sorry not that good, but oh well next chapters will be better, by the way if most of you guys don't like this chapter please give me some ideas. Thanks x I don't own anything. X

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 4 - Run and don't look back.

I ran out into the cool night, tears streaming down my face, my head was pounding. My feet raced from the classroom, I raced across the school grounds into a forest I recognized so well, but never realised this was where it came out of. I threw myself into the undergrowth and kept running, I ran and never looked back.

Trees blurred past as I weaved in and out of them, I came to a quiet secluded space. I sat down and I tried to control my breathing, I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was sat opposite a waterfall, flowers and birds sat on rocks beneath it. The moon shone high in the sky and gazed serenely down on me. I rocked myself back and forth, trying to clear my head. _What was happening to me? Why was I crying hysterically?_

I silently cried and cried until there were no more tears left. I don't know how long I had been there, time didn't matter to me anymore. I was only aware of the coal black sky till I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned up to my companion and saw a bone white face full of understanding, golden eyes, honey blonde curly hair and a muscular but lean build. He was beautiful, and looked so much like….

" I am Jasper Hale, I am part of the Cullen family. I teach fencing." Jasper told me in a soft voice. I was too shocked to speak, he looked like Rosalie, even though I knew they weren't actually related. " I have been gifted by our Goddess Nyx, she has given me the gift of being able to manipulate the emotions around me. This also means that I can feel other peoples emotions, though some would call me an empath." He continued, I realised this still didn't explain why he was out here. Apparently sensing my confusion he elaborated. 

" I sensed your pain, a pain I have not felt for a very long time, I followed your emotion and I found you here, it is a very handy skill in times like this. I however do not know the reason behind the emotion, would you mind telling me?" I looked into his eyes, I instantly knew I could trust him, _woah talk about intuition _I thought. I explained everything to him, the kiss, the anger and hurt from Edward, the tears, the pain of him pushed onto me. 

I sat in silence as I waited for Jasper to process this. I studied his facial expression change from confusion, bewilderment to understanding. When he finally spoke it was with hesitation and caution. 

" Zoey, from what you have told me it seems Edward has erm well imprinted with you, don't be alarmed, there are many types of imprints this is probably a harmless brotherly…" His voice trailed off as he saw me trying and failing to comprehend his short speech. 

" An imprint Zoey, is a special bond formed between two vampires or in this case a vamp and fledgling. It happens the minute you see someone, like love at first sight. Its uncontrollable and it appears Edward has imprinted on you, and you on him. I've never heard of a fledgling being able to imprint, but then you're no ordinary fledgling with those fancy markings of yours." Jasper said. I was completely flabbergasted. (a.n: love that word J lol flabbergasted!) How could an adult vamp imprint on me?! He could have anyone and he imprints on me?? Seriously messed up.

We sat in silence, both deep in thought, the night air was still and peaceful until the sound of light footsteps could be heard in the distance. I slowly raised my head to see who was approaching and saw the beautiful blonde high priestess heading towards us. 

"Zoey, I have just been told by Emmett McCarty that you fled from your previous lesson, I saw Jasper follow into the forest and came to see for myself what the dilemma was." Rosalie said in an impatient voice. She continued " Jasper, thank you for your assistance in this situation, but I have heard your own assigned student Jacob Black has been causing hassle and insulting Professor Edward. Please see to it he is sorted out." Rosalie commanded. Jasper respectfully saluted Rosalie, and headed off towards the school. Through out the entire time Rosalie had been here, and so when her next question was addressed to me I was caught off guard. 

" Zoey, you and I need to have a little chat, my office?" She asked in a stern voice. I was hardly going to refuse so I replied with a quiet Yes Ma'am and followed her through the leafy forest. 

We had been walking for a good ten minutes when I finally decided to speak up. 

" Erm, Professor, I was wondering, what do you know about imprints?" I asked hesitantly.

" Zoey I think the question here is why do you wish to be informed of them? Your not even a 4th former yet." Rosalie replied in a calm voice. Her blonde hair rippled in the gently wind. 

" Well, something happened earlier and Jasper said it might be because if an imprint." I told her. She gazed down at me a little bemused as to what I might say next. " When I was in drama, Jacob Black kissed me, and for some reason Professor Edward was hurt and angry by my actions. Ma'am he cried, and I felt all his pain. None of it made sense, but I think now the only reasonable explanation is an Imprint." I stared at my feet as I finished my speech.

" Hmm.. I see, _this _could take some time. Maybe you should stay for lunch as well." Rosalie told me serenely as we reached the school. I was surprised I wasn't expecting that, far from it. I sensed there was more to come and we were no way near done. 

She led me up the majestic staircase and good naturedly told me to ' step into her office' as if this were a visit for tea not a student - teacher talk. 

" Zoey, feel free to use my bathroom facilities and borrow some clothes if you would like. I think there is some smaller stuff that should fit you in the bottom draw." She said sweetly to me. Woah talk about your personality disorders. One second she's Responsible Rachel, the next she's big sister Shirley! Maybe there's more to her than meets the eye I thought. 

I wandered into her bathroom and looked around, everything seemed to be made out of solid gold, even the toilet seat! I stepped into her fancy shower and let the soapy water wash over me. When I was done I dried up in one of her pure white, soft, fluffy towels and made my way to the next room. I walked into what I guessed was her bedroom, in the middle of a room sat a king size bed with five hundred pillows and cushions, a red silk throw draped at the end of her bed. The throw matched the velvet curtains and went perfectly with the snow white carpet. Everything was so perfect, I was afraid to mess anything up. I slowly and carefully walked across the room to her chest of draws. I opened up the bottom draw and was met my an assortment of tops and trousers, skirts and dresses all colour co-ordinated. To stunned to move I just stared at the clothes. Where did I start? So many choices!

" I have the perfect outfit for you." A voice sang from the doorway. She glided over to me and picked up a green jumper, black leggings and got some Jimmy Choos from her closet. She left me to get changed and waltzed out of the door. I got dressed and looked at my reflection. I looked great, the green jumper was a sea green and came to just above my knees. It cinched at the waist and hugged my curves in all the right places. The boots set of the out fit perfectly. They were the exact same colour as the jumper and had a thin, high heel. The black leggings broke up the colour and finished off the outfit. I gave one little twirl in front of the mirror and walked out of her bedroom ready to take on the world.

I walked into her lounge and found her sat on her balcony looking out on the world. I walked over to her and sat on the opposite side of her round table. 

" Now Zoey, before I can answer you question and even begin to solve your issues, you have know about my past, and how it has affected my future. This is what an imprint can do to people." She gazed out into the night sky and began her story.

" I was only about your age when my boyfriend was marked, he was eighteen and I was 16. Our relationship had always been strong, but when he was marked it became even stronger. He made the change and he came into his vampyre abilities and that's when things changed. Our relationship had lasted for another 3years and I was only 19, still young, and he was 21. He became to act funny around me. He had a dazed look in his eyes whenever he spoke to me, like he was hypnotised. I started to feel not only my emotions, but his too. I did some research and found out that he had imprinted with me. There were ways to break and imprint, but I kept putting it off. However he was so besotted with me, he forgot to be careful and take precautions. Not long after I had found out about the imprint, I discovered I was pregnant. What was I supposed to now? Humans and vampyres were not permitted to have relationships, let alone babies! I began to blame the imprint for the fetus, if we hadn't imprinted we would have been more careful. Months went by and I had to leave Forkes to have my baby. I moved to Phoenix, Arizona where I found the Cullen's all of whom were vampyres. They adopted me as their own and helped me decide what to do. I had my baby and gave her to a respectful couple, the father a mayor, the mother an author. My baby girl would have a nice life, and be kept away from the vampyre world. I moved back to Forkes with my new family, and left my baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes back in Phoenix. When we got back to Forkes, we opened our own house of night and the Cullen's generously took in my sister in as well. She had been marked and I hadn't but they let me stay with them anyway. A few months later I was chosen and too was marked, however instead of enrolling in the school, I was made to share the role of high priestess with my sister Neferet. We lived life as normal, but I knew I would never forget the pain and heartbreak that imprint brought into my life, as well as love and happiness. So Zoey you see, or situations are two of the same. I warn you now, if you choose to follow this possible imprint through, you must be aware of the consequences. I wasn't and my consequence was to lose my baby girl. So just be careful, please Zoey." She finished off her story with tears falling down her angelic face. I was not sure what to say, I patted her sympathetically on the back and handed her some tissues. I sat in silent and mulled over her talk, she was right, the imprint was the cause of the trouble. But just because it didn't happen how it should have, didn't mean it wasn't supposed to happen like that. After all everything happens for a reason. If Rosalie hadn't been through this, she wouldn't have met the Cullens, and would not be here right now. I waited for her to calm herself and when she had regained composure she began to talk again. 

" Zoey, if Edward has imprinted with you, it is not his fault, and your ending may not be the same as mine, you are wiser and have time to change the outcome. However, I suggest you stay friendly with Jacob and other boys. Keep your options open, don't feel tied down to Edward, because after all Jasper may be right, it could be just a brotherly love." 

" Wait, how did you know Jasper said that? You weren't there, you couldn't possibly know." Completely freaked I began to panic. If she knew this who knew what else she knew.

" I am practically psychic Zoey a gift Neferet envies me for, that is how I know, I also know you think everything happens for a reason, and maybe things turned out right in the end. Maybe you are right, only time will tell. And one last thing, I know my sister is your mentor but I tell you this in confidence, don't be fooled by her exterior, she is easily led astray, remember what Nyx told you. Someday, it might very well be the thing that saves you. " Rosalie's grave voice was reflected in her eyes. She was serious, and somehow I didn't believe her.

We sat and talked for what seemed like hours, the school bell went and signalled the end of school. I rose from my seat, I thanked Rosalie for a nice afternoon and turned to leave. She spoke in barely a whisper as she said her parting words, " Zoey, you are too young to settle, but life is too short, remember, whatever path you choose there will always be consequences. I was too young to settle, but those were the best years of my life, the ones spent with James, James Stark. 


	5. Mysteries Are Solved

AN: Here's chapter 5, enjoy r and r please, sorry its been so long since I last updated, been so busy. x

I do not own anything.

Chapter 5

I shut Rosalie's door behind me and walked down the corridor deep in thought. I think I had spent the rest of the day in with Rosalie so there was no point in going to my lessons. There were only two people I wanted to talk to and I had a good feeling where they would be.

I quickened my pace and tried to find my way back to the Dorms, after many minutes spent wandering in any direction, I finally came to the familiar oak door I welcomed so well. I stepped into the lounge and found The Twins with their cat Beelzebub reading a fashion magazine. All three of them looked up and in typical twin fashion, demanded to know everything about today. I said I would tell them all the juicy details later, but first I needed to find Damien and Allie Rae.

They told me to head to the library as that was where they would probably be.

I exited the lounge and tried to find the library, its so happened was down the next corridor so I didn't get too lost. I quietly walked through the door and peeked around the corner. Wow, I thought, it's so stylish in here, ooooh a fruit juice and smoothie bar!!! All around the room were huge window seats, velvet purple curtains hung from the windows. The walls were painted white and paintings hung randomly around the room. At one end of the huge room were millions of bookshelves and a row of computers. For the second time today I saw very comfy loveseats, this time in violet and lilac cushions sat on them. At the other end of the room were lots of round tables with a candle in the middle of them. The smoothie bad ran along the back wall and the scent of citrus fruits reached my nose.

I saw Damien and Allie Rae sat around a table in the corner along with some other people who I had never met before. I shyly walked over and waited for them to notice me. Damien looked up and gave me a warm smile.

" Hi Zoey, you alright?" Damien asked kindly.

"Hey, um I was wondering could I have a word with you and Allie Rae quickly please?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to disturb them or anything, I just needed some advice.

" Sure thang Zo, y'all we'll be right back, okay?" Allie Rae's voice sang from behind me. How she got there I do no know.

" C'mon Zo, this way." She chirped more than 6 paces in front of me. Damien and I hurried along after her into the book shelves. We sat on the loveseats and I began to speak.

"Well, guys I don't know if you know about what happened in drama but I'll fill you in." I told them all about the kiss and I ran into the forest and Professor Hale finding me, and the imprint. I finally got to the part with Rosalie and when I was leaving her room. I thought it best not to mention what she had said about Neferet and skipped to the part about James Stark.

" So have either of you heard of this James Stark person?" I questioned them, curious to know the story.

" Have we?! Have we heard of Stark. YES!!! He's one of the most famous vampyres out there." Allie Rae screeched incredulously. I stared shocked at this outburst! What had gotten into her?! Damien kindly enlightened me.

" Allie Rae used to fancy him! But more importantly he's the best archer in the world. He's scarily close to perfect, tall dark, handsome and to add to it all he now has this whole tortured soul thing going on. He used to be a teacher here, he taught the gifted and talented class. We all new about his infatuation for Rosalie, but never knew she returned the love. Everyone thought Neferet had a thing with him, because apparently Edward Night saw them together by the east wall having more than a friendly chat. He immediately told Rosalie and She's never been the same since. Believe it or not she used to be nice. It didn't make sense then but now of course it does. Wow they were imprinted, that explains why he went a bit erm…" Damien finished talking and blushed as if he'd said to much. However Allie Rae continued his sentence.

"He did not go mental Damien!! He was suffering from a broken heart, Rosalie flew into a rage and rejected him in a full moon ritual one night. Everyone saw and he left the grounds forever. No one has seen him since."

" But wait, Rosalie told me she had met him when she was human, and she had a baby and everything…." I replied bewildered.

" OH MY DAYS!! SHE HAD A BABY…. WITH… HIM?!!!!" Allie Rae was screaming by this point, books flew off the shelves as she waved her arms around franticly.

" Allie Rae would it be too much to ask for you to control your emotions in an area of concentration and learning?!" Damien demanded sounding annoyed.

" Erm… anyways so yeah did he come back to find her then?" I asked desperate to find out more.

" Well yes, he must have done, there's not a vampyre who didn't know about the Cullens when they first arrived. Word must have travelled and he came to be reunited with Rosalie. But she was always so distant when with him and so guarded so none of us knew about their previous relationship. He still loved her but I'm guessing she was still wary of the Imprint. Wow it all makes so much sense now! That must be why when she rejected him, the imprint broke and he was never the same again. There were a lot of rumours that he went into a state of depression and didn't speak to anyone…. Poor guy." Damien concluded. But one question was still burning in my mind.

" When exactly did he leave The House of Night? And how old is he?" I asked curiously.

"Must have been about half a year ago now. Oh and he's quite young really only about 24/25 I think. Rosalie is even younger she's 22. Neferet is 27 I think."

" Wow so this is all quite recent stuff then…" I pondered quietly.

" Sorry y'all I was still recovering from the shock of her and him together!" She shuddered dramatically and continued. " But anyways since that mystery is solved lets talk about this kiss then Zoey." Allie Rae chirped from behind me.

" Oh um well… it was….." I could feel myself blushing." Well it was very sudden and very passionate?" How else could I describe it, I had already told them what had happened in detail.

" You like him don't you Zo?" Damien asked quietly.

" Yeah I do, I like him a lot." I replied confidently.

" Then stop worrying about Edward, you have your own life forget him. He's a teacher it cant go anywhere even if you wanted it to. And I can tell you're worrying about it, its written all over your face." Damien told me carefully. I smiled back and followed him back towards his group of friends. We sat down at their table and Damien introduced me to everyone.

" Okay so this is our other group of friends, but they only go by their nicknames, its kinda a thing of ours. So this is Lynette, Sour Candy, Virgrin, forevertrueblue, twilover, kaitlin, Edwardandbellafan and Fanpire. And yes we are all obsessed with the TWILIGHT books!!" Damien told me excitedly.

They all waved and smiled at me, I smiled back. I think we'll get along I thought to myself.

Allie Rae suddenly materialised out of thin air and said "Zoey, someone's here to see you."

I looked up at her and saw none other than the gorgeous Edward Night looking hesitantly down at me.

" Miss Swan may I have a quick word with you please?" He asked in that velvety voice that I had loved ever since the first word he had said to me.

" I um yeah sure Sir." I replied embarrassed. I looked over his shoulder and saw Allie Rae waggling her eye brows at me Twin style. I had to try hard not to laugh. I stood up and followed Edward out of the library. He turned down the corridor and came to a room I didn't know about. He disappeared inside it and I followed after him. We were in a very simple yet stylish room. Black leather sofas, cream walls, hundreds of books and lots of music on shelves. I guessed it was his study or whatever they called it.

" Zoey please sit down." He gestured to one of the sofas, I politely took him up on his offer and sat down on the one next to the window. He sat down next to me. I waited in silence for him to speak. Man he was so mysterious. His green eyes watched me intensely, he looked at me like I was something to eat. His face was perfect in every way. I felt so conscious of myself sat here next to possibly the most beautiful man alive!

He finally broke the silence. " Zoey, I didn't like seeing you and Mr Black like that in my lesson. It was inappropriate behaviour and if it happens again there will be punishment." I was suddenly over whelmed with rage. Why was he being like this? I could kiss who I wanted and I don't care how upset he was, its my life, and he sits there acting like this is a professional talk! I knew perfectly well what he really meant. I could see it in his eyes. Passion, desire. He was jealous, yes he was jealous!

" Well Sir, our kiss was merely acting, we were re-enacting the romantic scene like you said. But if it had been a kiss that meant anything than it would be none of your business. I can kiss who I want sir, and I shouldn't be punished for it either." I replied frostily. I was surprised to see his face soften at my words.

" So that kiss, didn't mean anything then?" He asked me cautiously. He was deep in thought, I could tell. It was weird how much I knew about him without him even speaking.

" That is correct sir, it was merely 'professional'." I confirmed. What did it matter to him? I wondered. Than I remembered, the imprint we had imprinted! I had just thought of that minutes ago, how could I have forgotten so quickly?! I scolded myself silently. I glanced at Edward again. He looked different, he was looking at me dazed, he moved slowly towards me. He looked madly….in love. OH NO OHH NO!!!! I screamed inside my head, he isn't going to do what I think is he? No surely not, he's a teacher….

" Then you wont mind if I do this." Edwards voice cut through my thoughts, he cupped a hand around my face and moved to kiss me. Wow, I thought he kinda dazzles me. No wait I don't want this. Oh yes I do! My inner thoughts were so confusing, especially at a time like this. I gave in, It was like I was under a spell, I moved towards him and our lips were inches apart when something caught my eye. There was someone standing in the doorway. I pulled away from Edward and saw the person. It was Jacob….


	6. Cat Fight

AN: Hi everyone, hope my reviewers liked the little treat for y'all in chapter 5:). Okay so in this chapter things get more dramatic. Enjoy, read and review.J

Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill, unfortunately I do not own anything. 

**Chapter 6**

**I looked up at Jake, his face full of rage and betrayal. What had I done? I leapt of the sofa and raced towards the door. Jake had turned on his heel and was storming down the corridor. I didn't see him for weeks, he avoided me all the time, he never ate with us at lunch or dinner. I was walking out of Charms when I saw him. **

" **Jake! Jake! Jake please wait. Jake!" I screamed desperately after him, I had to talk to him. I had to I just had to. I ran at full speed and crashed right into him. He fell to the floor and rolled onto his back. I tumbled on top of him. He made no sign of moving so neither did I. I lay there and gazed at his face. He really was beautiful, his red russet skin was soft to touch and I could almost melt in his dark brown eyes. I ran my fingers through his thick black hair, I felt him shiver beneath me. I felt different with Jake, with Edward I had felt like something was missing, but with Jake all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. **

" **Jake," I began, " What you saw that time, that wasn't me, I was different. And what I said about our kiss, I lied It did mean something, it meant more than something. And I've only just realised it now but your what I have been looking for. Jake I love you. I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I don't want what we could have together to be ruined by this, but I think its only a teen romance." I told him quietly. **

**I lay silently and waited for him to process all of this. Eventually he gathered his thoughts together and spoke.**

" **Zoey," He said huskily. " I feel the same way about you. I've never felt this way about anyone and when I saw you with **_**him**_** it made my blood boil. What were you thinking?! You could have been expelled for that!!!" **

**I blushed beetroot red and he played with a piece of my hair.**

" **I.. I…I don't know, I just.. I was… Jake me and Edward have imprinted." I blurted out. He looked gob smacked. His face changed from shock to embarrassment in the space of seconds.**

" **Jake what is it?" I questioned confused. He appeared to blush under his russet skin, though it was hard to tell.**

" **I um well Zo, I think I er might have umimprintedwithyou." He stammered.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?" I asked him, I hadn't understood a word of what he said.**

"**Zoey ..." He told me clearly. **

**A mixture of emotions were racing through me. Oh my GOSH! This is just diabolical! What is up with me?! Oh crap this is so not good! What do I say?! HELP!**

" **Oh Jake, are you sure? I mean you might not have ya know." I replied hesitantly.**

" **Zoey, I'm sure I've never been so sure in my life. I even went to that freaky teacher Professor Hale, 'cus I know he can like deal with emotions and he told me I had imprinted with you." He told me quietly. We just lay in silence again, he never broke eye contact with me. I don't know how long we had been lying there but our bubble burst when we heard a loud cough from behind us. Jake pushed me gently off him and we both stood up quickly. I raised my head to see who had interrupted our moment and was met my harsh blue eyes. It was Aphrodite. She sneered at us as we watched her uncomfortably. Her blonde hair was perfect as always and she wore her signature haughty expression. **

"**Well, Well, well what have we here? Zoey Swan trying to move up the social ladder by hooking up with one of the hottest guys at school? Hmm bit out of your league isn't he Zo?" She laughed as her jibes stung me.**

**My temper bubbled over the surface as I snapped back.**

" **Sounds like someone is annoyed that 'the hottest guy at school' isn't interested in a fake scrubber like you." I retorted back. Jake was laughing his head off, and Aphrodite looked like she was ready to kill me. She swung her golden hair behind her shoulders and replied,**

" **Well if having more 'experience' means I'm a scrubber than as far as I'm concerned it's a good thing." She smiled sweetly at me and I replied, " Oooh is being a blonde bimbo a good thing too?" I used my sugary sweet voice. (AN: No offence to blondes, it just fit's the character.) **

**By now a crowd was gathering as they watched the little slanging match. Aphrodite's clones were behind her, showing a united front like something out of mean girls. Emmett had also joined the scene and was lounging against a wall, clearly torn between who he wanted to win in this battle. Jake's friends Quill and Embry had emerged and where standing on either side of him as two huge other boys stood on either side of Aphrodite. **

**Two other pretty girls flounced down the corridor, they shoved the big guys out of the way and took their place next the head of the hags. Both girls were blonde and gorgeous, and glared at Zoey mockingly. **

_**Okay so my side is outnumbered, this isn't going too well is it? **_**I thought subconsciously.**

**Just as the thought had entered my head I felt two presences on either side of her.**__**I looked to my left and then to my right, The twins stood next to me and looked fiercely at the opposition. So far the playing field was even. But a big crowd of followers were gathering behind Aphrodite.**

"**What are we going to do?" I whispered to Erin, her eyes never left Aphrodite as she said, " Wait for it…"**

_**What was she talking about, this was going to turn into a war if we weren't careful. **_

**We stood in silence, each side waiting for the command. Then all of a sudden a chirpy boy with a sweet face was standing in between me and Aphrodite. He looked rather feminine for a boy and his brown eyes shone with something like pleading. **

" **Please can there be no fighting, I hate it when people fight." He said quietly. Who the hell was this kid? My question was answered by another boy from behind. I turned to look, and saw Damien calling after the chirpy kid in front.**

" **Jack, Jack come here, seriously Jack now is not the time." He was telling Jack softly. One of Aphrodite's clones used this new information to her advantage. **

"**Yeah 'Jack' listen to Queen Damien over there, now run along this is for the big kids, and straight guys." She taunted loud enough for everyone to hear. **

" **Hey Biatch, only we call him Queen Damien, and if ya say it again, its gunna be the last thing you say for a long time." Shaunee hissed at the girl. Erin was fuming beside me and they both ready for war. The other clone was stunned and then sprang into action. **

" **What can you possibly do? Your just a pair of Siamese Dorks who have to share a brain." She hissed back. **

" **Oh you want to see what we're gunna do?" Erin asked clearly as she prowled towards her. She stopped so there was a metre distance between them, and Shaunee did the same. **

**Somewhere in the crowd a boy yelled, "WOOHOO YEAAA ERIN AND SHAUNEE VERSUS VENUS AND DANA!!"**

**Great I thought, my best people are closer to the enemy and no one is here to back me up. Syd bustled through the crowd and stood next to Quill and Allie Rae appeared out of no where and stood between me and Syd. **

**More and More people who I didn't know stood beside me. I recognised one girl, Kestral from my Charms class. She was tall and feline like, with amber eyes and chestnut hair. Beside her was her older sister Rowan who was also tall and feline like, she had dark brown hair and her blue eyes blazed defiantly as she prepared herself. **

**Okay this is better we outnumber them and we can totally take them down, I thought silently. Wait, what is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly wanting to fight Aphrodite. Then I remembered, there was something more than just being spiteful when she had found me and Jacob together. She looked hurt, betrayed…. THAT'S IT!!! I thought. SHE FANCIES JACOB! And I knew it subconsciously, and now, I was over come with hatred, and anger. She is trying to steal my man. How dare she!! She wont get away with this with out a fight, I vowed.**

**I moved into a crouch and saw Rowan, Kestral and Allie Rae do the same. The boys on either side braced themselves. They wouldn't fight, they were here to protect, not fight. **

**Tension rippled through out the room like a Mexican wave, and then Erin and Shaunee pounced. **

**They knocked Venus and Dana flat on their backs and were pummelling them to pieces. Kestral and Rowan were taking down two other girls behind Aphrodite. Allie Rae stood serenely next to me and made no movements to suggest she would fight. I stood where I was as Aphrodite stalked towards me. I waited, waited and then BAM! I threw myself at her with so much force it hurt me. We both went flying into the wall and crumpled on the floor. We both sprang back up and circled each other.**

" **You love Jacob don't you." I hissed through gritted teeth. Aphrodite's cold expression flickered and then she recovered. **

" **So what If I do? I like him, and he will be mine, just you wait. I always get what I want, and I want Jacob Black." She spat back, her eyes full of hatred. Her words reignited my anger from before and I sprang. I pounced on her, I pinned her to the floor as if I'd been doing this thing my whole life. Aphrodite showed no sign of pain in her face, she just stared defiantly back at me.**

_**Should I beat her unconscious or leave her. **_**I followed my instinct and decided not to beat her up. I sprang off her and crouched very low as I whispered in her ear. " Jacob isn't yours, he's mine and he always will be. You try and take him away it will be the biggest mistake off your life." I stood up and sauntered back to my 'gang'. It turned out that Allie Rae and Syd were having to physically restrain Jacob from coming to my aid, so that was why Allie Rae wasn't going to fight. She must have had a vision I concluded. Quill and Embry were pulling The Twins off Venus and Dana, all four girls were badly hurt, and yet were prepared to carry on fighting. Kestral and Rowan were grinning smugly as their bloody victims were being carried off by the two big boys. **

**Gosh everyone was acting like I had fought in a world wide war or something and I was the only survivor. They stared at me in amazement and awe as I made my back to my friends. Eyes watched me, some people moved back as I walked past. **

**The first person to meet me was Jacob, he wrapped his arms around me protectively and refused to let go. He kissed my hair repeatedly, and only let go when he realised he was suffocating me. **

"**Zoey, your so stupid. You shouldn't have gone up against Aphrodite, you have no idea how powerful she is. What was your fight even about?!" He asked me incredulously. Wow I thought, he honestly has no idea.**

" **Jake, our fight was about you." I replied simply, there was nothing else to it. " She wants you, and so do I. I fight for what I want, and right now I want you. " I looked up at him, I knew my expression was serious, blazingly fierce. He seemed to be lost for words, which was amazing for Jake.**

**When he had finally come back to earth he said smugly, " So you admit, this is more then just a teen romance." He grinned at me, knowing perfectly well he was right. Eugh, why does he just keep grinning, he surely isn't going to make me say it out loud is he? Oh crap he is. This is so embarrassing. **

" **AAHHH FINE!! I admit it, this is more than a teen romance, Jake I think… I think you're my soul mate." **


	7. Ch 7 Schemes, Soulmates and Heartbreak

AN: Heeey, soooo sorry it took so long for me to update, been so busy!! Anyhow heres the long awaited chapter 7 and im writing chapter 8 as we speak. Enjoy R&R. Ooh by the way, planning to write a twilight story any ideas?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Wish I owned Jacob though lol x

Chapter 7 Schemes, soul mates and heartbreak.

**Allie Rae POV**

O to the M to the G!!!!!! This is soo cool! Jake and Zoey are finally admitting their feelings to each other. I looked over at the pair who were standing face to face, hands intertwined as a crimson blush crept up Zoey's neck towards her face.

" Jake.. I think you're my soul mate." She said embarrassed and jubilantly as she shyly looked up at him. Aww, I thought to myself, so sweet! I looked up at Syd and wished I had the confidence to say the same to him. His sea green eyes crinkled as he smiled at me, his golden hair was so soft and silky and I had to restrain myself from running my tiny fingers through it.

" Check it." He said nodding towards Zo and Jake, " Looks like theyre finally getting it together. She's all he ever talks about, but insists there's nothing going on. Of course, none of us believed him but it's still nice to them admitting they like each other." Syd said in his deep husky voice that made butterflies flitter in my stomach. Whenever I looked at him it felt like I had huge tropical butterflies inside me just waiting to come out. He would never fancy someone like me. I was just the cute country psychic with the gorgeous friends. I sighed and opened my mouth to reply.

**Syd POV**

Allie is so beautiful; I can't believe she hasn't got all the boys after her. Oh boy, she's looking at me with those huge blue eyes that make me melt. Her dark curls framing her face making her look adorable. All I want to do is wrap her tiny frame in my arms, of course, I can't. She would never go out with me; I'm just a nice quarterback to her.

"I know right? It's just too darn sweet, kinda makes me a teeny bit jealous." She giggled and smiled radiantly up at me. I laughed with her, wishing more than anything I could tell her how I feel about her. I looked up and saw Erin and Shaunee sauntering towards us with smug looks on their faces.

" Hey lovebirds how's it going?" Erin said to us as Shaunee waggled her eyebrows in typical twin fashion. I saw Allie Rae blush and smack Erin playfully. I really wished what the twins were saying could be true, if only Allie felt the same way.

**Embry POV**

"Okay, Quill, we seriously need to get Allie Rae and our boy Syd to get it on already!" I said excitedly, embracing the idea of a challenge.

"Dude, I totally agree!! These two are head over heels in love and yet they don't realise the other likes them!! So frustrating!" Quill babbled contently at my side. I wasn't really listening; I was too busy concocting ways to pull Zoey before Emmett did. I know, I know, Jake and Z are like 'soul mates' but hey, she's too young to be tied down right? Time for Embry to spread some of his generous love around I think. Emmett is stiff competition, he's funny, muscular (I hear girls like that sort of thing), and everyone loves him. But he's very predictable. I'm charming, good looking, and also very funny if I do say so myself, and I'm a bit of a flirt. Should be a piece of cake.

I looked over towards Zoey, she really was something. She might possibly be hotter than the Twins put together, and that's saying something. She tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder exposing her tempting neck. No Embry, stop. For now she is off limits, you don't want Jake over hearing your thoughts about his soul mate do you?! That was one of the really annoying things about being a vampyre; the people who you consider your close friends can hear all your thoughts, well I say all its only when they lose focus you hear their thoughts. It still sucks. No privacy what so ever.

For example, the other day I got a very vivid fantasy Emmett had of him and Rosalie. Can I just say, so gross and weird. Because in my opinion Rosalie and Emmett's crush Aphrodite look very alike. Strange and gross.

"Speak of the devil", I muttered to myself as Emmett swaggered over to us, no doubt full of some story about him and some girl he met the other night. That's all this guy ever has on his mind, sex. Mind you, don't all us boys? Eugh, he has that smug smirk on his face, even worse. Perfect! Now's a good a chance as any to put my proposition across to him.

"Well, what a coincidence I was just thinking of you Emmett," I winked conspicuously at him. I watched as his brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, his muscles flexed menacingly.

"Woah, hold fire big boy, I was merely thinking of a little fun we could have. Perhaps a little bet?" A slow grin spread across his face as I knew it would. I knew him too well; Emmett could never refuse a bet.

"Bring it on kiddo!" He boomed loudly as he began to laugh confidently.

"Fine. We will both try and pull Zoey, and the winner gets too…."

"Sleep with her?" Emmett's eyes glinted at his own idea.

" Suits me. The loser has to give up his claim on a girl of his choice."

"Perfect, may the best MAN win, kiddo", Emmett smirked at me and sauntered off in the direction of the twins who gave him appreciative looks.

I turned back towards Quill and he was giving me his you absolute plum face.

"What?!" I said defensively. He let out a heavy sigh before beginning one of his righteous lectures.

" Dude, you have just set up a bet with Emmett to sleep with one of your best mates SOUL MATE?! DO YOU NOT SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THIS SITUATION?!" Quill yelled at me indignantly.

" Chill out and stop your flapping!!! It's just a bit of fun, jeez." I rolled my eyes at his typical over reaction to anything a tad dangerous.

" Fine, whatever, but Jake is so gunna kill you!" He replied before turning on his heel and heading towards Emmett and joining the Twins.

Well Embry, looks like its just you on your own for now, I thought to myself. I looked around and saw everyone chatting and having fun, most of Aphrodite's clan had dispersed to the hospital wing no doubt. All but Aphrodite, who stood leaning against a wall watching the scene before her with narrowed eyes. Hmm, a perfect opportune moment to wind Emmett up. Just the thing to easy my boredom. I walked confidently over to where Aphrodite was lounging against the wall and copied her position. She turned her face to mine and her blue eyes were filled with hostility, as always. But this time there was something different, a twinkle of sadness and desperateness behind her cold mask. This shocked me and I suddenly lost my witty conversation starter that I had prepared. Instead I simply opened my mouth and said, "Hey." Lame, I know.

She dropped her eyes from mine as she replied a quiet hey in response.

**Aphrodite POV**

Why was he here? He never talks to me, and I never to him. This is the last thing I need now, someone to rub in my face how Zoey kicked my ass. How I felt right now, was something I was not used to, no one ever hurts me. I'm indestructible, symbolically. Yet now, I feel so, so.. What's the word? Heartbroken. Which is something I can assure you, I am not used to.

Why was I letting this get to me so much? It was only Jacob; there are plenty of other guys who want me, for instance this guy.

I looked up at him and found him smiling sexily at me; well he is kinda cute and might just be the perfect thing to help me get over Jake. Stupid stupid Jake. Picking her over me, I can offer him so much more than her.

" I haven't seen you around much, and I don't normally miss hot stuff like you" I said flirtatiously and gave him a quick wink. He grinned and looked me up and down appreciatively. Good thing I had a sexy outfit on today. I was wearing a jumper dress which clung to my curves, combined with black tights and ankle boots. Very nice if I do say so myself.

In return I looked him up and down, and liked what I saw. Nice strong arms, nice bum, possibly a six pack underneath that tight t-shirt and a bonus was his good fashion sense. Gosh, I can't believe he has passed underneath my radar. I looked around me, good. Zoey and Jake are still here, they can watch me and Embry leaving together.

I looked at Embry and waggled my eyebrows meaningfully. He immediately understood and allowed me to lead him past Zoey and Jake and down the corridor till we reached a small secluded room.

I shut the door quietly behind us as I surveyed our location. Not bad, I thought to myself, nice long sofa for us. Curtains to block the rest of the world out and plenty of floor space in case we got carried away.

"Where exactly are we?" Embry asked curiously, taking large strides towards me until we were chest to chest. I looked up at him coyly and pulled away replying "Well, I have no idea, adds more excitement though don't you think?"

He grinned mischievously at me and advanced again, this time I didn't stop him. I pressed my lips roughly to his, our mouths worked in perfect synchronisation. The kiss was heated and desperate; I was trying to kiss away the pain. I wanted to forget.

His hands moved down my back and cupped my butt as I ripped his shirt over his head and was pleased by what I saw. A six pack, as I predicted. He grinned again and pulled my jumper over my head and took in my appearance before pushing me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I waited for what inevitably would happen, and I wanted it. Somehow we had moved to the sofa and I was straddling him, our lips never parting. This was the only way I could see to help me deal with the pain. The pain that was too much for me, as my heart broke into a million pieces I needed it to be put back together by someone.

Anyone.


	8. I like your beard

AN: Woah sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. So much going on. Here's chapter eight finally, working on more as we speak. Reviews please ideas welcome x

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything.

Chapter 8

Jakes POV

I watch Embry move in for the kill on Aphrodite. I feel a sudden pang of guilt as she lifts her head sadly to reply to Embry. Maybe she really is upset, who knew Aphrodite had feelings huh, I wonder to myself. Maybe I should talk to her later and try and sort things out, after all, I heard her admit to Zoey she loves me. I want to work things out with her, hopefully ease her pain. I try and tear my gaze from them and focus on my Zoey, but I can't help but watch them with a hard stare. I can hear Zoey and Allie Rae talking excitedly about the "war" between us and the b's with itches. I looked down at Zoey, her big eyes shining as she talks animatedly to Allie Rae. Her dark hair bouncing as she waved her arms about and laughed. She looks so beautiful when she's happy. I really do love her. She senses me watching her and she looks up and smiles at me. I can feel her hand intertwining with mine and I feel an ache inside my heart as I feel how much I love her, and how much Edward will too. Just the thought of it makes my blood boil.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I see Aphrodite's mane of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. She's leading Embry off no doubt to a secluded room where they can have 'fun'. She pulls Embry through the throng of people and just as I watch them turn the corner she looks back at me. Her face full of hate as she smirks at me, she's smug I can tell.

"And there was me feeling sorry for her," I mutter to myself.

"Feeling sorry for who?" Zoey asked as she turned to face me, one eye brow rose defiantly.

"Oh no one, don't worry. It's nothing, I was just, and I'm going to go talk to Syd now." I stammer as I feel my cheeks burning. I hear someone around us whisper "awkward" as they watch the conversation. I turn away and walk quickly towards Syd, feeling Zoey's gaze on my back the whole time.

Syd POV

I spot Jake making a beeline for me, colour rising in his cheeks as he walks away from Zoey.

"Wow, Zoey's looking at you suspiciously. What you do dude?" I ask as we close the gap between us.

"Eugh, don't wanna talk about it." He replies his brow creased. Poor guy must be hard having all these incredibly hot babes fighting over him. I chuckle quietly to myself.

"What you giggling about huh?"

"I'm a man, I don't giggle, I chuckle." I reply with a grin on my face. Jake rolls his eyes as he starts to laugh.

"Yeah, sure you do. Whatever you say chuckle head." He punches me lightly on the arm and I grab him in a headlock. Jake and I aren't usually this close; I think it's the girls who are bringing us together. We scuffle around as we play fight as Emmett jumps on the two of us and we both tumble to the floor under his weight. Quill sees us and runs over and sits comfortably on top while us three flounder underneath, faces smooshed to the floor. Quill laughs as he enjoys seeing us suffocate but gallantly gets up and offers Emmett his hand, who takes it and pulls Quill on to the floor. We all roll on top him so now Quill is at the bottom of the pile.

We roll around the floor punching each other and laughing at the same time for a few more minutes when we look up and see the Twins standing and staring at us, laughing so hard they're almost doubled over.

" Oh snap that has got to be the fricking- "

"- most funny thing we have ever seen, I mean this just might beat that time –"

"- we walked in on Emmett in the bath and he-" Erin is unable to finish her sentence as she dissolves into a fit of giggles, tears streaming down her face. Shaunee, as always, is happy to oblige and finish her sentence for her.

"- and he had a BUBBLE BEARD!" Both Twins collapse in a heap on top of us laughing their heads off.

Quill, Jake and I look at each other, then look at Emmett who is getting redder and redder by the minute, and burst out laughing. All five of us are rolling around on the floor laughing so hard we can't breathe when Emmett rolls over and punches all three of us, then gets up grabs the Twins and storms off dragging them with him. Jake and I stand up wondering whether to help the twins or not, but just at that moment Shaunee looks back laughing so hard but still manages to waggle her eyebrows at us. Clearly they don't need our help I think to myself.

We turn back to Quill who lying flat on his back, his body trembling because he's laughing so much, legs kicking in the air tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Gheez Quill if Emmett comes back and sees your still in hysterics about his bath time routine he will kill you!" Jake exclaims as he kicks Quill in the ribs.

"C'mon man pull it together, you like having teeth don't you?" I yell to Quill over his hysterical laughter. Just as we warn Quill we hear Emmett's booming voice yell from around the corner.

"QUILL SHUT UP! .!" Emmett's death threat is followed by a loud snort and more giggling. The Twins must still be there and still laughing about the infamous bubble beard.

Jake and I look at each other and roll our eyes in unison, we're obviously thinking the same thing. Just then I hear musical laughter drifting towards me, both of us turn around and watch as Allie Rae and Zoey make their way towards us.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Jake and I breathe at the same time, we look at each other abruptly and both of us blush and look away.

"Hey man, you better be talking about lil' Allie Rae, 'cus Z, Z's all mine." Jake says in a serious tone, but when I look at him he has a big grin on his face.

" So, you like Allie Rae don't you. I mean I knew you did, we ALL knew you did. Just didn't know you liked her this much. Why don't you ask her out huh? Huh? Huh?" Jake bombards with questions, his white teeth glinting in the light as his grin grows as he sees how embarrassed I am.

" Dude no need to be embarrassed, you've got the luuurve bug." He winks at me waggling his eyebrows.

"Who's got the luuurve bug?" Allie Rae chirps as she skips to my side giving me a dazzling smile. Gosh every time she smiles at me I think I fall in love with her even more.

" Wouldn't you like to know," I reply with a cheeky grin. She smacks me playfully and rolls her eyes, but I notice how she moves closer so are arms are touching. She looks up at me again, her big blue eyes lock with mine and I almost feel like I'm falling.

Jake clears his throat loudly as he looks very obviously between my and Allie Rae. I notice Zoey nudge him then smile sweetly at me. She really is a pretty girl, more than pretty she is 'fiiiiiinee' as the twins would say. Jake gives me a hard stare as if he knows what I'm thinking. Zoey just rolls her eyes and laughs, she's a nice girl, I'm glad Allie Rae has a friend like her.

"So, who's been bitten by the love bug?" Zoey asks trying to make conversation I imagine "Well our boy Syd here - " Jake begins but thankfully is cut off as Emmett charges into our eye line and runs straight into an unsuspecting Quill as he gets up off the floor, having finally recovered from his laughing session. Emmett's mouth is contorted into a snarl, a fierce growl rips through him. His eyes are narrowed and I could have sworn they changed from brown to red.

"YOU BIG MOUTHED ERIN LOVING GUITAR HERO PLAYING MEATHEAD! THE TWINS TOLD ME HOW YOU TIPPED THEM OFF THAT I WAS IN THE BATH!" He roars as he charges into Quill. A wave of shock crosses Quill's face as he tries to understand what's going on, and then as if a light bulb goes off in his head he begins to laugh uncontrollably again.

"PAHAHAH MEATHEAD? MEATHEAD? IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT YOU YOU YOU CARROT MUNCHER!" Quill yells back in between cackles. Emmett suddenly stops attacking Quill and gets up off the floor and just stares at him.

"Carrot muncher? Really Quill, carrot muncher? Ya know you make it real hard for me to be mad at you when you say things like carrot muncher."

"Well it's hard to think of good insults when you're screaming meathead whilst charging towards me like a bull!" Quill retorts with chagrin.

"Awwh Quill I never knew you felt that way about me", Erin's flirty voice floated from behind. Her and Shaunee strutted over, Erin pulled Quill one way while Shaunee pulled Emmett the other. They each pinned their victim against the wall and at the exact same time kissed them.

Jake, Zoey, Allie Rae and I all stood bewildered. "What the hell is going on?" I managed to get out. I looked to the other three and each of them were standing with their jaws hanging wide open. Whilst making out the twins were also handing something back and forth to each other, much to our confusion. Once they were done making out with the boys the turned and smirked at us as we figured out what they had done.

"There, now you two have to work out your issues with out killing each other." The twins sang in unison. I peered around them and saw, much to my amazement, the twins and handcuffed Emmett and Quill together, and then tied them to pillar in the corridor.

"Wow. How did you - " I began but they cut me off.

"Don't ask questions, just thanks us and shut up. We don't have time to stop and chat Syd, there's a big shoe sale and we simply must be there". Shaunee tells me very matter of fact.

They stand on their tiptoes, kiss me on the cheek and saunter off screeching about Jimmy Choos.

"Unbelievable. Truly unbelievable! " Jake says in awe, his face still in shock.

" I know, how did they do all that?" Zoey asked us astounded.

" I knew it was coming the whole time," Allie Rae said, " I had a vision like five minutes ago and that's why I dragged Zoey over to you two."

"And there was me thinking you came over here to see me Allie Rae" Jake said winking at Allie Rae who giggled and replied "Hate to be the mouldy cheese in your refrigerator of hope Jake, but it's all about Syd." She snuggled against me and I automatically wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"Well if that's how it's going to be come on Zoey. Clearly my amazing-ness is not appreciated here." Jake swung around dragging Zoey by the hand down the corridor. He turned around just as they got to the corner and grinned at us, then winked at me. We watched them turn into the next corridor before we spoke.

"Syd, I need to tell you something and I'm not afraid because well frankly I've already had a vision about how this is going to happen and it works out pretty well. So what I'm trying to say is I like you. A lot. More than a lot, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

She smiles radiantly up at me and there was no doubt in my mind how I felt about her.

"Allie Rae, I feel the same about you I've just been to scared to tell you because I thought you might like some one else but I mean obviously you don't because-" I'm cut off as she kisses me, at first I'm stunned, but then I kiss her back like I've been doing it my whole life. Everything else is eclipsed as she kisses me, everything but Jake as he wolf whistles and yells "Yeah! Get in there Syd! Woo!" I hear his footsteps retreat down the corridor knowing that this time he really is gone. I feel Allie Rae smile against my lips as she breaks away from me. She snuggles her head against my chest and I hold her gently.

"Syd, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
